disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (stylized as Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games: Sochi 2014) is a Wii U game, and is the fourth installment in the Mario & Sonic series. It includes a variety of events from the winter games such as skiing, figure skating, and curling. As the title implies, the game is centered around the 2014 Olympic Winter Games, taking place in Sochi, Russia. Different events uses the Wii Remote Plus controller, Wii U GamePad, or both. As the other games in the series, it features realistic events with ones in Mario's and Sonic's worlds. As the game is a Wii U exclusive, Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games is the first in the series to not have a handheld version. It is also the first game in the series published by Nintendo outside of Japan and South Korea rather than SEGA, who published the first three games. Artworks 'Team Mario: Renders 3D' MarioartSochi.png|Mario LuigiartSochi.png|Luigi PeachartSochi.png|Princess Peach DaisyartSochi.png|Princess Daisy YoshiartSochi.png|Yoshi DKartSochi.png|Donkey Kong WarioartSochi.png|Wario WaluigiartSochi.png|Waluigi 'Team Sonic: Renders 3D' SonicartSochi.png|Sonic the Hedgehog TailsartSochi.png|Miles "Tails" Prower AmyartSochi.png|Amy Rose BlazeartSochi.png|Blaze the Cat KnucklesartSochi.png|Knuckles the Echidna SilverartSochi.png|Silver the Hedgehog ShadowartSochi.png|Shadow the Hedgehog VectorartSochi.png|Vector the Crocodile Characters 'Team Mario' *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser Jr. *Bowser 'Team Sonic' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Blaze the Cat *Knuckles the Echidna *Silver the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman Events 'Olympic Events' *Snowboard Cross *4-man Bobsleigh *Biathlon *Snowboard Slopestyle *Speed Skating 500m *Alpine Skiing Downhill *Ski Jumping Large Hill *Freestyle Skiing Moguls *Freestyle Ski Cross *Snowboard Parallel Giant Slalom *Figure Skating Singles *Figure Skating Pairs *Curling *Ice Hockey *Skeleton *Short Track 1000m 'Dream Events' *Winter Sports Champion Race (Mini Russia Island) *Roller Coaster Bobsleigh (Speed Highway) *Groove Pipe Snowboard (Mushroom Bridge) *Snow Day Street Hockey (Delfino Plaza) *Hole-In-One Curling (Green Hill Zone) *Figure Skating Spectacular (Dream Skating Center) *Snowball Scrimmage (Snow Colosseum) *Bullet Bill Sledge Race (Sweet Mountain) Unused Voices Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games/Unused Voices Videos 'Team Mario: Voice Sounds' Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Mario Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Luigi Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Princess Peach Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Princess Daisy Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Yoshi Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Donkey Kong Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Wario Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Waluigi Voice Sound 'Team Sonic: Voice Sounds' Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Sonic the Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Amy Rose Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Blaze the Cat Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Knuckles the Echidna Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Silver the Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Shadow the Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Vector the Crocodile Voice Sound Voice Sounds Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games/Voice Sounds Category:Nintendo Games Category:Sega Games Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Mario & Sonic Games Category:Games Category:Video Game Category:Video-games